Q & A: South Park
by MySulin
Summary: It's time to ask some random questions.  Like what the heck are we gonna ask Stan, Kye, Butters, Cartman, and Kenny?
1. Chapter 1

-Q&A: South Park-

Me: IT'S-A QUESTION AND-A ANSWER SOUTH PARK VERSION!

Athena: PIE!

Me: This is gonna be soooo wierd. Muhahaha!

Athena: Wait, why the heck am I here?

Me: I need a co-host. And plus you can torture them.

Athena: ... OKAY!

Me: Okey-dokey! Here's da rules!

Athena: You spelled 'the' wrong.

Me: ...aloe vera smells gross.

Athena: ...

Me: The rules are that you can send me questions and only ten questions for a chapter.

Athena: Truth or Dare is also allowed but you must send in the truth and the dare together.

Me: Send them to me on Fan Fiction: where you're probably reading this.

Athena: Or if you don't have a Fan Fiction send 'em to her on YouTube.

Me: My account is MySulinofGaia.

Athena: The main ones we'll be asking are Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Butters. But we'll be having guest stars every chapter.

Me: Reccomendation will help.

Athena: We'll see ya later!

Me: Bye! Now, go run with the wild beasts!


	2. The REAL Chapter One

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **(This early?)

**PLEASE SEND ME YOUR QUESTIONS, TRUTH AND DARE OPTIONS, TORTUE OPTIONS, AND IDEAS**

**AT **MySulin's Q&A Forum** !**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE ORGANIZATION OF MY Q&A FAN FICS. **

**I will accept most yaoi/yuri type dares or truths as long you keep it PG-13. The same also goes for any questions or tortue **

**opts. I will execpt almost **_**ANY**_** as long as you keep it age appropriate. In the mean time I've watching SO much **

**Soul Eater~ Gives me some **_**Ideas~~~**_** Keep sending me those q's d's and t's! (WTF, I DON'T ABBRIVIATE!)  
================================================================================================**

Me: So...

Athena: Eer, just read the freaking question or something...

Me: It's a dare for Kyle:

_******_ **Dare:** French kiss Stan. _******_

_******_**Torture: **Stick your head in vinegar for one full minute._******_

_**from- kammy147**_

Kyle: WHAT?

Me: By the way, she din't send in a truth option, so I made up a torture.

Kyle: WHAT? WHY?

Cartman: HA HA YOU-

Athena: Don't you dare!

Me: I didn't dare you Cartman, it's not your turn!

Kenny: EVERYONE SHUT UP SO I CAN WATCH STAN AND KYLE SUCK FACE!

All: ...

Athena: ...Kenny can talk?

Me: ...-_-... Let's hear Kyle's choice.

Kyle: ...Torture?

Me: Ok, Butters, go get the Big Ol' Tub o' Nasty Vinegar...Butters?...Butters get the hell over here!

Butters: Coming!

Athena: Alright, time for the TOOOOOORTURE!

Stan:Ya know Kyle, y-you don't have to g-go through with this... I m-mean you can always...O/O

Me: StanXKyle= Style!

Kyle: Shut UP! I'm already doing, dammit.

_******_ sticks head in vat of vinegar _******_

Cartman: HA HA YOU-

Athena: * GLARE*

Cartman: O-okay, I'll shut my fucking face.

Athena: Good.

Me: Moving on...

Stan: What about Kyle?

Me: MOVING ON.

_******_ **FOR BUTTERS**  
_******_** Dare:** sit on Kenny's lap for 2 minutes and can't move even if Kenny touches him in bad places.

********Truth: **Do you think Kenny is sexy?

from kammy147

Me: Well, Butters?

Butters: Ummmmm...

Stan: What's wrong with the format?

Me: How the hell should I know? My computer sucks!

Kyle: Then how are you making this?

Cartman: Who the fuck let HIM out?

Me: SHUT UP!

Athena: ARRRRGH!  
Me: Well at least it went back to normal...

Kenny: Shit.

Me: Well Butters?

Butters: Well...

Cartman: He chooses dare!

Butters: Huh?

Kenny: Do I have to?

Me: Fifty dollars if ya make it hard on him.

Kenny: Ok!

Butters: Oh dear... * sits on Kenny's lap * oh, dear...

Kenny: Heh heh * touch* *touch *

_Due to the touchy-ness of this dare the rest may not be shown to the citizens of _ ... _Please stand by until Kenny stops touching poor little Butters inapropriattely...and when I actully spelll right_

Butters: Oh...O-o-oh m-my G-G-GOD!

Kenny: YEAH, I GOT 50 BUCKS! W00T! W00T!

Me: I think I should end this before Kenny gets the cash prego. It'll be longer next time.

**Bleh... man this was short... but I only got two thingies D: please send in more~ see ya later**


	3. MySulin can't spell

**It took kinda long but, ya know, I gotta focus my main priorities on school! **

**Thanks for all the entries, you guys! It really helps!**

Me: Heeeeelo~~ (suprise at the end~)

Stan: Why the hell haven't you been here? It's been over a week!

Butters: Yeah!

Me: Well, I have school. And chores. And a FRIGGING LIFE!

Butters: Yeah!

Cartman: Shut up, Butters!

Butters: O-okay, Eric...

Me: Let's get this over with, it's 1:00 am...

**For Cartman:**

**Truth: Who would you be gay for?**

**Dare: Kiss Butters for 60 seconds**

**from Dani Dreadful**

Cartman: Truth.

Me: Okay, go for it.

Cartman: Hmmm... who would I be gay for? Oh, I know!

Kenny: Who?

Cartman: Myself~~

Me: THAT' NOT AN ANSWER! NOW YOU KISS BUTTERS!

Butters: HUH?  
*shoved into Cartman*

Me: Hopefully, he didn't get lost in there, my insurance doesn't cover this FanFiction.

Kyle: *snickering* This is better than cable.

Kenny: My life is now complete.

Athena: Next~

**I'm guessing this is for Kyle:  
Dare: French kiss Cartman for 5 mins.**

**Truth: Did you, some where deep inside enjoy sucking Cartman's balls?**

**from SweetSinister**

Kyle: I choose truth.

Athena: #$%!

Kyle: I did NOT enjoy sucking on Cartman's balls, for Eric Cartman is the most obnoxious, foul...

_**Four hours later...FOUR HOURS LATER!**_

Kyle:...Self absorbed, evil, fat, egotistical, selfish person in the universe!

Me:...#$%!

Butters: I'm alive!

Me: Sweet, I was right! He would come out in under the time limit of the chapter! Awesome!

Stan: Can we go on please? I really just want to get this over with.

Me: Fine, -pie-poo-po-pi-po-secretary bananna!

Everyone:?

**Butters:**

**Dare: Wear only your Hello Kitty underwear for the rest of the chapter.**

**Truth: How do you feel about Cartman? HMMM?**

**Stan:**

**Dare: Do a strip dance in front of Kyle (only Kyle)**

**Truth: How do you feel when people say you're gay for kyle?**

**Cartman:**

**Dare: Shred your Coon costume beyond repair.**

**Truth; WHY did ya want Kyle to teabag you so much? XD They devoted three episodes to it!**

**Kenny:**

**Dare: Take off your parka. (you get cookies and porn if you do)**

**Truth: Glad you're not killed in every episode anymore?**

**Kyle:**

**Dare: Call up Mysterion and kiss him in front of everyone.**

**Truth: Ive debated it's either Stan or Craig who is Mysterion (I'm hoping I'm right) What do you think?**

Me: Butters will go first.

Butters: I choose truth, 'cause Eric's a really good friend.

Everyone: AWWW~

Me: Butters, go put on your underwear.

Butters: Noodles!

Stan: I guess it's my turn. *gulp*

Me: I know, I know! You choose dare!

Stan: No! Truth! Truth!

Me: Oh, okay. 3

Stan: Well... I guess it's okay if people say it, 'cause you know, it's purely fan-made...

Cartman: Gay.

Kyle: Shut up, FATASS!

Athena: Fatass's turn.

Kyle: He chooses dare!

CartmanAKAFatass: But, you've got nothing to shred it with!I win, you ginger-hippie girl!

Me: Say hello to W.E.S.S., Woodchipper Extraordiniar Salsa Samba~

Kenny: One, I think you spelled some of that wrong and two, what's with the Salsa-Samba?

Me: I've got my reasons~~ *drops 'Coon costume into W.E.S.S.*

Cartman: NOOOO! WHY? WHY! WHAAAAAAAA!

Kyle: I'm starting to enjoy this. :)

Stan: I guess it's Kenny's turn... (I wonder why he hasn't died yet...)

Kennny: I WANT THE COOKIES AND PORN. GIMME THE COOKIES AND POOOOOOOORN. ANYTHING FOR MY SWEET, SWEET COOKIES AND PORN.

Me: *facepalm* J-just do it, Kenny.

Kenny: *rips off parka* W00T! I'M NEKKID!~

Stan: O_o No, you're aren't.

Kenny: Dammit.

Me: *hands over cookies and porn* -_- Okay, Kyle. Your turn.

Kyle: Weeeeell...NOBODY KNOWS WHO'S REALLY MYSTERION!

Me: Then, say who you think it is.

Kyle: Well. I think-

_Craig and Tweek walk in..._

Tweek: Oh GOD, it's so small in here!

All: -_-

Me: See ya later, cuz Imma to lazy too rite nyting3l$3.

**Wow, for some reason this took my kinda long... I put in Craig and Tweek 'cause, if I put in**

**Tweek without Craig...there would be no Creek? =w= bleh~**

**Keep sending more questions, dares, and truth...s? BYYYYYYYYE.**


	4. SHE'S ALIVE, THE WRITER'S ALIVE!

**This chapter proves that I am indeed alive. I don't own South Park. If I did, every two episodes would be a yaoi special. :DDDD**

Me: Yo~

Tweek: OH MY GOD? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Me: Arizona. :D I was bowned thwewe~

All: -_-"

Me: Oh yeah, Craig, you're only safe 'cause Athena's not here today.

Craig: What?

Me: Umm... nothing? Okay, first up!

**Tweek:**

**Dare: I dare you to go a whole chapter WITHOUT coffee.**

**Truth: Who the hell won the fight between you and Craig?**

**Craig:**

**Dare: Make out with Kyle... (You know you want him, Kyle!)**

**Truth: ARE YOU MYSTERION?**

**Stan:**

**Dare: Go goth again! (cause we all know he has to power to go both jock and goth...)**

**Truth: ARE YOU MYSTERION! ( cause we all know he has the power to go jock, and goth, and superhero mode... and I'm 100%percent convinced Stan's Mysterion.)**

**Kyle:**

**Dare: Admit to everyone (whether it's true or not) that you love the fatass and that you're totally gay for him and and that you obess with all those Kyman fan-fics!**

**Truth: Why do I always find you and Stan randomly staring at each other in almost every episode?**

**Cartman:**

**Dare: Say you're a f****Jew lover and kiss Kyle!**

**Truth: Admit why you wanted Kyle to suck your balls and why you sucked Butter's.**

**Butters:**

**Dare: Clutch behind Stan like little scared child throughout the whole chapter...( I'm a Stutters fan X3)**

**Truth: What with you and apples...? (your little Lu Lu Lu apples song...)**

**Kenny:**

**Dare: Stare at Kyle all perverted and creepily throughout the whole chapter... just to creep him out!**

**Truth: Are you now and forever traumatized by purity rings?**

Me: Okay... just to make things more enjoyable, you all are doing truth AND dare!

Kenny: Well, at least mine's not as bad...

Me: Yeah..?

Butters: Yep, mine too!

Me: Prepare for a suprise boys! 'Cause it's time for Chasen's first appearance in the chapter!

Kyle: Why are we supossed to care?

Me: Because Chasen is going to lock you two into a dark room!

Butters: Aw, hamburgers!

Me: With hungry lobsters!

Kenny: What?

Me: And Excalibur! ... from the anime Soul Eater...

Chasen: Yay for references! Now, come on you two~

Kenny: This guy scares me... c-can I leave?

Chasen: NUU... YOU SHALL STAY... *locks them in the room* YAYS HAPPY TIME NOW!

from the room: I shall start now. My legend begins in the twelth century...

Kenny: OH GOD! HELP! HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP!

Me: Okay, now nobody give Tweek any coffee. I don't care if it's esspresso or a latte or a Frappichino, just keep him away from ANY caffine. Now, Tweek, who did actully win the fight between you and Craig?

Tweek: ...um... Craig?

Me: Okay, then, I'll accept that as an answer.

Chasen: 'KAY EVERYONE, NOW IT'S CRAIG'S TURN!

Craig: WHY DO YOU SPEAK IN ALL CAPS?

Chasen: 'CAUSE ALL THE KIDS ARE DOING IT!

Me: Why don't we just get this over with? Craig are you Mysterion?

Craig: Actully, I-

Me: Too late. *shoves Craig and Kyle toghther* Stan shall be a goth once more!

Stan: Fine... and I'm am not Mysterion...

Me: LIES! LIES! LIES! KYLE'S TURN! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Kyle: No... no... no, just no. And I don't stare at Stan.

Stan: Yeah, we don't stare at each other! *looks at Kyle*

Me: Fine. Fine. Then switch places with Butters.

Butters: *runs out of dark room* Freedom!

Cartman: So, I don't have to kiss Kyle?

Chasen: Not in this chapter! Athena gave me a note saying for you to kiss Butters instead!

Me: Yep. Let's get the camera ready. *shoves Cartman and Butters toghether* And this is why he sucked Butter's coconuts. Any questions?

Chasen: WERE DO BABIES COME FROM?

Stan:...go ask Kenny.

Chasen: KAY. NOW IT'S BUTTERS'S TURN.

Butters: Don't I get a choice in this?

Me: Nope. I like Stutters too, so get behind Stan. Or would you like to see Mr. Excalibur again?

Butters: *whimpers and crawls behind Stan* And the apples and I are just freinds...

Kyle: Since Kenny's in the Excalibur, does this mean it's the end of the chapter?

Me: Yep. See you guys next time and let's just hope that

**==========CUTOFF PREVENTION===============**


End file.
